the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Read: A New Beginning
Here is book 4. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 1-away told his team that some people were going to come to their base. "Who will it be?" asked 1,2 Difference. "It will be a gang of 4," replied 1-away. 3-away kept on looking for them out the window whilst 2-away was watching his favourite show, East Enders. 5-away told 1,2 Difference that the people might be enemies. "Lets go and tell 1-away, 2-away and 3-away, replied 1,2 Difference. 5-away told 1-away whilst 3-away shouted "They're coming." 1,2 Difference opened the door and said "Come in." The gang of 4 marched in and sat down. The leader of the gang, who was called Louis, pulled a clock off the wall. "Put that clock back or we'll fight," shouted 2-away. "No," replied Louis. "Ok," "We'll fight then," replied 3-away. Louis took his team outside ready to fight. 5-away pulled together a pile of rocks. 2-away got out his Battle Axe and hit Louis. Chapter 2: Louis lay back in pain whilst 1-away shot Matthew's willy with a fireball and he died on fire. Louis took Carson and Charlie back to their base. 5-away left his pile of rocks outside incase they came back. Next morning, 1-away put the clock back into position. He played with 5-away and 1,2 Difference at Monopoly. 5-away had hotels on Park Lane and Mayfair. No one ever landed on any of them. 1,2 Difference rolled a 4 and landed on Super Tax. "No!" shouted 5-away. "you are inbetween Park Lane and Mayfair!" 1-away rolled an 8 and landed on a chance card. He got 'Advance to Mayfair' and became bankrupt. "Bye!" shouted 5-away. 3-away suddenly spotted Louis. "Louis' over there!" yelled 3-away. Chapter 3: 5-away ran out and picked up a rock and threw it at Charlie. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Charlie and died in more pain than Craig (Fat thing). 2-away watched Carson and Louis burry Charlie below Matthew. 1,2 Difference also landed on Mayfair so he was out. "I win!" shouted 5-away. 1-away wanted to try and get to Louis' base. "I'm coming!" said 2-away to 1-away. They searched near Poogn's base, but didn't find it. Suddenly, 2-away spotted Carson mooching about with Louis. 2-away ran up to Carson and whacked him with his Battle Axe. Carson fell to the floor and died. Louis shouted "My gang has been destroyed by some morons!" Chapter 4: 1-away and 2-away told the others they had killed Carson. "Louis is going to come soon," said 1-away. "To do what?" asked 5-away. "To try and kill us," replied 1,2 Difference. "He will utterly fail!" shouted 3-away. "He's coming!" said 2-away. Louis shot a nerf-gun bullet at 1-away. 5-away threw a rock at him, but it missed him by a millimetre. Louis tried to rapidly shoot nerf-gun bullets at 1,2 Difference, but 1,2 Difference ran so fast in air. 3-away shot him with his machine gun. He was dead. Chapter 5: The following morning, 3-away told 1,2 Difference we should make our base more protected. "Maybe we could make traps or something," replied 1,2 Difference. The evening came so quickly they had to go to bed. THE END